


The One Where Kris is All That Cale Needs

by minglingcrab



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Crack, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minglingcrab/pseuds/minglingcrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt:  <i>Jealous!Adam plotting to break apart Krale--but it's all a misunderstanding? Happy Kradam ending preferred, but whatever you wish is good to me!</i>  I...took some liberties with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Kris is All That Cale Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I wrote a fic where [Kris turns into a crab](http://archiveofourown.org/works/53597) and all, and there's a [_Pushing Daisies_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pushing_Daisies) crossover in the works that's obviously its own brand of insane, but trust me—_this_ is the most ridiculous thing I've ever written. When I started writing it, it was an Adam POV and I called it the Stalker!Adam fic, not because Adam actually does any stalking but just because he totally would if it became, you know, necessary. By the time I was done it was a Kris POV and Adam would still totally be up for some stalking, but _so would Kris_, which apparently...works better?
> 
> This is for aesvir. And for [Haiti](http://inside.unicefusa.org/site/TR?pg=fund&fr_id=1090&pxfid=14320).

Realizing that Adam has a thing for Cale is probably, except not probably but in fact definitely-one-hundred-percent-and-no-sense-lying-about-it, the worst thing that has happened to Kris since the day he first became aware that _he_ has a sappy, sloppy, really-it’s-forever-this-time-though kind of thing not only for Adam, which wouldn’t really be news, but also for Adam’s dick.  Or more accurately, Adam and Adam’s dick as a unit, because separating Adam from his dick is pretty unimaginable in both a literal and a figurative sense, and Kris isn’t sure how he ever managed it.  Not to mention, ew.

Kris’ feet are in Adam’s lap at the time, because he’s been resorting to secondary means of expressing himself until he can come up with the right words to explain to Adam about the new, dick-oriented direction in which he’d like to take their relationship.  Adam doesn’t notice Kris’ wriggling toes, though, because secondary means suck and Kris is basically a total wuss.

“Cale is coming over,” Kris says, not even a bit like he means _My God, you’re pretty_, which he does, and it would be nice if Adam would figure that out. He waves his phone at Adam cheerfully.  “And he’s bringing dinner.”  He doesn’t have to fake his cheerfulness, because, well, food, and not _moving_.  “Use your key,” Kris murmurs aloud as he types, which is his most annoying habit ever, but not one he knows how to break.  Adam is sunk through the couch, relaxed in that way he only gets when his time off is extended enough that he can’t yet see the end of it, but as Kris texts, he stiffens and sits upright.

“I should take Cale out sometime.”

Kris raises one eyebrow, which is good practice for his sexy face should he ever stop being a total dillhole and actually have a need for one ever again.

“He needs more friends in L.A.,” Adam explains, just the teeniest bit defensive, which is weird, and Kris narrows his eyes at him.  “And I’m your best friend in L.A. and you’re his best friend in L.A., so this kind of thing is my responsibility, and,” Kris isn’t really sure of there’s a rule like that, but Adam is warming to his subject, intent enough on Kris that it’s actually a distraction from Adam’s legs and the way they’re sprawled out to infinity like two sex chopsticks, “I’m surprisingly responsible in addition to being a fabulous rock star with great hair.”

“I know,” Kris agrees.  “You’re really a very excellent person.”

Adam smiles quick and sweet and just a shade hesitant.  “So I've been thinking——”

_Will you guys need me to feed your lazy asses personally, too?_ Cale texts, and Kris laughs.

“I definitely need to take him out,” Adam says firmly.  “He isn’t adjusting well to L.A. at all, honey, he’s much too clingy with you.  And even if I accidentally left him somewhere, maybe, unfamiliar, and I’m not saying I have any particularly suitable spots in mind, but just, well, with little to no money or means of transportation to find his way back to you like he always fucking does, I mean, it might be good for him.  Force him to branch out, meet new kinds of people.”

Kris is more interested in the nice pink color that’s creeping up under Adam’s skin, faint like it’s the work of stage lights except that his freckles are standing out in contrast.  He won’t quite meet Kris’ eyes now, and then his words register together with his face and—

Oh, shit.  Shit, shit, shit.  So not cool, what the hell, Kris is sitting with his feet in Adam's lap and Adam has a thing for Cale.

Obviously.

“Cale doesn’t like to go out,” Kris says quickly.  “He’s such a couch potato.  That’s why we always hang out here.”

“Oh,” Adam says.  “Is _that_ why you always hang out here. At your place. You and Cale, with all the hanging out."

“Yeah.”  Kris nods emphatically.  This is so unfair; Cale isn’t even Adam’s _type_.  Kris knows all about Adam’s type.  He's read about it on the internet. 

“But doesn’t he want _friends_?” Adam says a little desperately, and it’s horrible, because look at that, Adam is even willing to just be friends in the hope that Cale will eventually fall for him, and obviously Cale will, because Adam is perfect and wonderful, and Kris kicks his feet disconsolately and imagines kicking a watermelon at Cale’s stupid beard.  It only helps a little.

“No,” Kris informs Adam.  “Cale is extremely antisocial.  I’m all he needs.”

“Well, I’m glad he has you then,” Adam says a little meanly, and that's just _great_ because that's Adam's twitchy jealous face that Kris recognizes from two boyfriends ago, so now Adam is going to hate Kris.  For being so close with Cale.  It's so ridiculous that Kris can hardly believe it's true.

"Well, and his girlfriend," Kris says fairly.

Adam considers this, and his face relaxes after a moment, to Kris' immense relief.  Cale's beard is apparently not impressive enough to overcome an obstacle like a girlfriend.  Crisis averted; Kris wiggles his toes happily.

Adam sighs.


End file.
